Dante Vale
Dante Vale, as the top Operative of the Huntik Foundation, is the king of treasure hunters. With the mind of a hard-boiled detective, the body of an extreme sports athlete and the nerves of a cowboy gunslinger at High Noon, Dante leads the team of Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Zhalia Moon. Along with his signature Titan, the powerful Caliban, Dante Vale has played an enormous role in several major events in the modern Seeker world. History In his younger days, Dante Vale learned under the Seeker, Metz, who would later become a member of the Huntik Foundation Council. His relationship with Metz found Dante fighting alongside Lok's father, Eathon Lambert, and Simon Judeau on multiple occasions. Dante's first Amulet to bond to, that of Solwing, was gained while spending time in Turkey. Dante was also given a Caliban Amulet by Metz, though Dante took over a year to be able to invoke and master the Meso-Titan due to Caliban's immense power. Initially, Dante was only able to keep Caliban summoned for about a minute, though Dante increased this time through training. Dante later gained an Ignatius Amulet while on an expedition to a volcano in Chile. As Ignatius Amulets were common in this country, both Dante and another Seeker acquired one during this expedition. Another Meso-Titan, Dante was able to control much faster after learning how to control Caliban, though Ignatius' flares occasionally would set something, such as buildings, on fire. Three water Titans were once needed to put it [what?] out. When confronting the wild Legendary Titan of Fate, Arc, Dante had a vision of his own death with Zhalia standing crying at his grave. Dante was later killed preventing the Red Comet from hitting the Earth. Dante's ashes were teleported back to Earth by Umbra. However, by using the Copykind spell on Phoenix, the Legendary Titan of the Rebirth, just prior to his death, Dante was able to rise back to life from his ashes. After the defeat of the Betrayer, Dante Vale became a member of the Huntik Council, leaving leadership of his old team to Lok Lambert. Personality Normally cool, collected and in control, Dante has a soft spot for the bedridden leader of the Foundation, Metz. Dante Vale never hesitates to throw it down and take on The Organization in Huntik. Dante is a natural born leader, who is usually a few steps ahead of his enemy. With confident and calm attitude, he very rarely shows any sign of stress unless faced with an exceptionally strong opponent, such as the Professor; or if one of his friends is in great danger. He also likes to make wise-cracks. As mentioned earlier, Dante is also intelligent and due to his years of experience a brilliant tactician. Dante is also known for his loyalty and will go to incredible heights to save his friends, such as Metz and his curse. He seems to pay more attention to good sides in people more than in the evil in their hearts, as in spite of his intellect he has fallen for the Professor's trap, giving him Legendary Titans. He also stated that he doesn't believe in coincidences. He likes to have everything going according to the plan, but also easily conforms with unexpected events when needed. He acts as a leader and mentor for Sophie and Lok, teaching them how to be Seekers. At first, he seemed to be a pro who doesn't do anything without getting a right payment, but it turned out that Dante is a friendly, helpful man who easily puts his whole heart in discovering secrets that interest him. He got involved in search for Eathon Lambert just because it was his job, but his feelings changed during the first season due to the growing bond with his young students. He has a crush on Zhalia Moon which seems to be mutual. He cares for her and even risks his life to protect her. He always tries to comfort her and bring her back to the right track when she is confused. Though he knows she will handle every job she is asked to do, he also gets worried every time she is in danger. They make a good team on the missions, fitting each other's style of fighting and perceiving what the other one is going to do. Abilities Due to his natural intelligence and years of experience, Dante knows many facts about historical artifacts and events. He also serves as the tactician of the group during battle. His magic grants him superhuman strength and speed, and he can invoke a number of Titans. Unlike his old mentors, Dante Vale is an unusually talented martial artist, relying on his melee abilities almost as much as his Seeker powers. Dante focuses on and perfects powers that enhance his melee ability more than standard blast and shield powers. During battle, he relies on a combination of hand-to-hand combat and magic to deal with his opponents. In addition to the following Titans, Dante was also in the possession of the Amulets of an unknown Titan, a Redcap, a Strix, and a Springer as seen when get gets his Ignatius Amulet out of the drawer in episode 7 - "The Legacy of Thor," although he has not used these Amulets. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Bristlevine * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Clatterbang * Copykind * Darkfog * Doublespell * Dragonfist * Everfight * Farslip * Featherdrop * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Logosbook * Nimblefire * Overshield * Oversight * Raypulse * Ropetrick * Simplemind * Slipsnare * Sorrowbond * Spidertouch * Stoneglove * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Archwarder (Destroyed by Rassimov's Darkvoid) * Ariel, Powerbonded (given by Metz) * Behemoth (Taken by the Professor, sent to Huntik) * Caliban, Powerbonded (given by Metz) * Elf King Oberon * Fenris (Given to Montehue) * Freelancer x2 (One given to Lok) * Hoplite (Given by Zhalia ) * Ignatius * Maelstrom (Given by Metz) * Metagolem * Red Searcher * Redcap (Unused) * Solwing (Absorbed by Legion) * Springer (Unused) * Strix (Unused) * Tolivane (Given to Montehue) * Umbra (Destroyed teleporting Dante's ashes) Gallery Dante Vale (Young).jpg|Dante Vale as a young child. Dante Vale 3.jpg Dante.jpg Trivia *In first series trailer, Zhalia and Dante's hair color was switched (Dante had blue hair). *Several of his Titans' names may be inspired by William Shakespeare's dramas, including Caliban, Elf King Oberon, and Ariel. *His name is of Italian origin and means "steadfast" while his surname is a form of word valley Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation Council